Angel in the Shadow
by ann arabani
Summary: Renne se ha ido dejando a charlie y a bella, esta ultima debe crecer sintiendose diferente mientras cosas raras ocurren a su alrededor pero todo cambiara con la llegada de los cullen al pueblo, ya que ellos esconden muchos secretos. ByE vampiros/humano
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia espero que sean buenos espero críticas constructivas. o alguna opinión jajajjaajjajajaj me salió esto en un momento de inspiración me pregunte que hubiera sucedido si Renée no se hubiera llevado a bella y como hubiera sido por esto la infancia de bella y los sentimientos de Charlie ooo pobre aaa y es un Edward X bella pero hay que esperar a que crezca bella y lleguen los cullen

discraimer : Los personajes de esta historia no son mios son de propiedad de S. Meyer y yo solo los uso para distrairme y escribir ( sin fin de lucro) la trama es de mi propiedad.

Resumen: Renée se ha ido dejando a Charlie como padre y madre de bella una pequeña bebe, podrá bella crecer normal en un pueblo pequeño donde es rechazada por haber sido criada por un hombre soltero, sin olvidar los extraños acontecimientos que ocurren a su alrededor y como será cuando se encuentre con los cullen unos vampiros vegetarianos que se vienen a instalar al pueblo para aparentar la vida humana.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO I **

_Hiriendo un Corazón_

"Es increíble como alguien puede romper tu corazón,

y sin embargo sigues amándole con cada uno de los pedacitos"

L a lluvia golpeteaba la ventana de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo una pequeña bebe de menos un año de vida, sus pequeños risos color chocolates subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración compasada, sus manitas se encontraban unidas alrededor de la mantita que tapaba su pequeño cuerpo tenía una placida sonrisa esa que tienen los bebes pequeños, libres de preocupaciones ella estaba en su lugar feliz.

Isabella Marie Swan era el nombre del bebe que dormía plácidamente ignorante lo que en la otra habitación se desarrollaba.

-Estoy aburrida Charlie no ves que este pueblo nos asfixia.-

Renée le reclamaba con ímpetu a un Charlie pálido que tenía las manos enredadas en sus manos, cada palabra de Renée le rompía el corazón, sentía un vacio en medio del pecho como si una herida palpitante se hubiera posado ahí, el escozor de una herida abierta le escocía y cada palabra de Renée eran como cuchillos que afilados le rasgaban el alma.

El cómo se pudo haber imaginado que todo esto sucediera en menos de un año que llevaban juntos como marido y mujer.

Se habían casado al cumplir los 20 años al salir de la preparatoria y en verdad el esperaba que su burbuja de felicidad durara por siempre porque de algo estaba seguro es que amaba a Renée sobre todas las cosas y que a pesar de todas las cosas que ella le digiera el siempre terminaba perdonándolo todo.

¿Como no amar a la mujer de la que siempre estuvo enamorado y que le dio el regalo mas grande su pequeña hija?

Si de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que su hija era su razón de vivir sin ella se moría, pensar en ella le hacía que el dolor de la herida le escociera menos.

Un ruido sordo le hizo levantar el rostro para mirar como un mar de ropa volaba del ropero que compartía hace un año con el amor de su vida.

Renée no podía pensar en nada más que en salir corriendo de aquel lugar que se había convertido en su infierno, es que odiaba a Forks sobre todo, incluso sobre el amor que sentía a su hija y por el Hombre que la miraba suplicante de que no se fuera, es que nadie le entendía ese lugar en medio de la nada no era para ella, odiaba el frio, extrañaba el sol la libertad necesitaba sentirse viva y confinada con una bebe de 3 meses en casa, mientras Charlie trabaja no era su idea de libertad.

No era lo que quería al casarse con él, ella quería ser independiente graso error casarse su madre se lo dijo ahora entendía, había usado a Charlie al amoroso esposo que ahora ella destruía con sus acciones, por un capricho, para huir de casa de sus padres para terminar sintiendo la misma sensación de prisionera en este lugar.

Termino de guardar su ropa y con la decisión ya tomada se dirigió con la maleta a la pieza de su hija con Charlie detrás de ella.

Camino hacia su cuna deteniéndose en el cuarto de su pequeña, las cortinas amarillas que habían comprado con el sueldo de Charlie al enterarse de su embarazo, recordó ese día fueron a Seattle a comprar cosas para bebes y trajeron las cortinas y la mecedora que se encontraba junto a la ventana.

Su pequeña se destapo con un movimiento y ella en un gesto de madre la arropo.

-Perdóname por ser cobarde Isabella, espero que cuando encuentre lo que busco no sea tarde y pueda volver a verte.-

Renée deposito un beso en su sonrosada mejilla y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, Charlie la detuvo al pie de esta.

-¿Que se supone que haces Renée piensa en tu hija en mí? O es que ya no nos amas.-

Renée vio como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Charlie se sintió impotente necesitaba desahogarse.

-Odio Forks Charlie, odio todo de este maldito pueblo, me voy necesito aire vivir aquí no puedo.- termino Renée con voz quejumbrosa agacho la mirada al ver el rostro herido de su esposo.

-Si quieres puedo pedir un traslado nos mudaremos l prometo, pero dame tiempo amor, no me dejes no nos dejes.- reclamo Charlie con poca fuerza en su voz se encontraba herido ya que siempre intento que se sintiera a gusto con lo que tenían por qué él la amaba, y si fuera por él le bajaría la luna si pudiera.

Renée dudo un poco en mirar a Charlie a los ojos pero se armo de valor decidió terminar todo esto de una vez.

-Ya no puedo más Charlie no lo vez no funciono vale, odio Forks me asfixia y lo único que hago en este pueblo es morirme lentamente necesito vivir, necesito sentirme libre -

En cuanto dio su discurso vio como en los ojos de él se reflejaba el dolor, vio como el corazón de su ya ex esposo se rompía en añicos como si lo hubiera pisoteado, respiro y agarro su maleta y bajo las escaleras Charlie seguía en la misma posición con aire asunte.

Hay un biberón preparado para cuando ella despierte ya está listo caliéntaselo a en una fuente con agua caliente.- tomó aire para seguir

- dale amor Charlie, dale la familia que yo no le puedo dar y perdóname por esto, perdónenme ambos, espero que alguna vez puedan ver lo que siento y me comprendan adiós.-

Y con un suave portazo Renée Swan abandono su casa, mientras Charlie aun en shock se agarraba fuertemente el pecho en donde ahora el agujero parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento se sintió desangrar por el dolor, lentamente se recargo en la puerta del baño frente al cuarto de bella y cayó al suelo se agarro sus rodillas y lloro en silencio ahogando sus sollozos en un lastimero llanto que demostraba el dolor que tenía su alma, no supo cuanto llevaba en esa posición, solo se percato del movimiento que ocurría en la cuna cuando sintió el llanto de su bebe.

Se levanto rápido secando sus lagrimas, el debía ser fuerte porque aun le quedaba una razón para vivir y esa era su hija.

Y Charlie mirando como su pequeña lo miraba curioso con sus ojitos castaños del mismo que el se sintió fuerte.

-No te preocupes Bella yo te protegeré yo no te dejare nunca …

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer te agradecería que me dejaras tu opinión….

Que les pareció Renée a pobre Charlie y bella chan chan chan en el próximo bella tendrá dos años y empezaran los misterios jojo

Nos vemos en el próximo


	2. Corazon Fragil

_Disclaimer : "Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de propiedad de S. Meyer y yo solo los uso para distraerme y escribir ( sin fin de lucro) la trama sin embargo es de mi propiedad salió de mi mente retorcida"._

_**Corazón Frágil**_

_El azar es la metáfora perfecta,  
de quien le busca inspiración a la tristeza,  
el destino es la cuartada sigilosa,  
de quien lo pretende todo y nunca acierta..._

La pequeña bella se encontraba en una esquina del pequeño patio del jardín infantil de la ciudad de Forks, se encontrada hecha un ovillo escondida de la maestra que la buscaba, podía escuchar sus llamados desde donde se encontraba pero ella no respondía solo podía esconder su rostro entre sus pequeñas piernas para hogar los sollozos que inundaban su garganta.

Bella no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en aquella posición lo que le dijo Jessica y Laureen en el almuerzo le había dolido, ellas aseguraron que sus padres decían que por su culpa su madre se había ido del pueblo buscando una felicidad que no tenia aquí y de forma cruel cantaron formando una ronda 'Tu madre te dejo porque eres mala niña Isabella' con sus cantarinas voces que ahogaban sus sollozos.

Ella no entendía por qué sus compañeros la rechazaban y se burlaban y por que los adultos la miraban con pena y horror al verla caminar por el patio hacia la salida del jardín.

Siempre se pregunto una y otra vez porque no tenía mamá un día después de navidad cuando tenía tres años le pregunto a su padre por ella sentía curiosidad ya que se encontraban en el parque de Forks y los niños jugaban con sus madres.

Charlie ese día le explico que su madre se había ido de viaje, ella no pregunto mas cuando llegaron a casa él le mostro una foto de ella donde salía ella de chiquita y sus padres, los ojos azules de su madre la miraban sonrientes, ella feliz se prometió esperarla porque aunque su padre no le había dicho si su madre volvería pronto ella esperaba poder verla y jugar con ella como esos niños en el parque.

Se paro y limpio su pantalón color tierra su padre era policía así que no podía lavarle la ropa muy seguido y debía cuidar la ropa limpia, la abuela Marie se había enfermado de los pies y le costaba caminar así que ella le ayudaba en lo que podía y no ensuciar su ropa era una de sus prioridades ya que a sus casi cuatro años y medio entendía que su responsabilidad era cuidar para que no empeorara, había escuchado ayer a su padre charlar con su abuela y decirle que debía descansar y no sobre esforzarse.

Se dirigió hacia su sala de clases ya se le había pasado la pena y estaba segura que su mamá donde estuviera pensaba en ella y que volvería para poder abrazarla, su padre no le mentía el era policía y su deber era cumplir con la ley y decir mentiras estaba mal, su mamá la amaba eso se lo había dicho el una tarde donde observaba su retrato, una sonrisa tierna cruzo su rostro sonrojado por las lagrimas ya secas marcadas en sus mejillas.

Sintió unos pasos aproximarse por el pasillo estrecho levanto el rostro para encontrarse con la colérica mirada de la señorita Winred.

-¿Cómo te atreves a esconderte mocosa no vez que estuve a punto de llamar a la directora por esto?-.

El miedo cruzo el rostro de la pequeña infante al ver la cara de su maestra contraerse de rabia, ella levanto una de sus manos dispuesta abofetear a la impertinente chiquilla que se encontraba frente suyo, por su culpa casi perdió su trabajo el día de hoy y lo peor de todo es que era hija de esa cualquiera de Renée Swan nuca comprendió como Charlie no regalo a la mocosa cuando ella lo abandono, siendo hija de esa mujer dudaba incluso de la paternidad del policía, pero no Charlie era ciego, siempre lo fue en el instituto donde se enamoro perdidamente de esa mujer, cuando la rechazo a ella a Daniella Winred.

Los resentimientos de Daniella se desataron por las emociones liberadas por la escapada de la pequeña, el juicio se le nublo y llevada por la furia se permitió desechar esa voz en su cerebro que le decía que estaba mal y que la pequeña no tenía la culpa, se permitió que su mente se llenara de una furia indescriptible cargada por años de resentimientos, es que ella ya no veía a Bella , no ella solo podía observar con veneno al fruto del amor consumado de quien ella tanto odiaba bajo el brazo con rapidez para golpearla con fuerza.

Bella cerró los ojos nadie adulto le había levantado la mano jamás, su padre siempre era cariñoso con ella y su abuela Marie siempre la trataba bien, cerró los ojos con terror al mirar el brazo de su maestra bajar y se protegió con sus pequeñas manos su cabeza y deseo con su mente infantil que alguien la salvara ella no quería que la golpearan no lo merecía.

Nunca entendió por qué la maestra Winred la odiaba, con los demás niños ella era cariñosa con ella era fría y distante tal vez ella tenía algo malo por eso la maestra la rechazaba y los niños se burlaban.

Sintió algo desprenderse de su mente al momento en que levanto sus manos para protegerse.

Espero que el golpe llegara, nada sucedió solo el silencio acérrimo reino en el lugar, abrió los ojos con miedo y se dio cuenta que la maestra se encontraba con la mirada perdida abstraída en algo que sus pequeños ojos no podían observar el brazo se mantenía despejado de su cuerpo en su dirección sostenido en el aire como si algo invisible le impidiera el paso hacia su cuerpo.

La maestra ahogo un grito de terror en su garganta un Horrible ruido como de algo rompiéndose se escucho desde su brazo y cayó de rodillas enfrente suyo se sujetaba con fuerza, mientras la pequeña bella veía escurrir algo entre sus ropas, era rojo.

Un olor metálico le llego a sus sentidos y ahogo las ganas de vomitar cubriendo su boca con las manos.

El liquido escurrió hacia el suelo mientras la maestra gritaba a todo pulmón, lo último de lo que bella se dio cuenta antes de perder el conocimiento, es que sintió como algo volvía entrar a su mente y la hacía caer en la completa oscuridad.

* * *

Charlie corría por el pasillo de urgencias del hospital, la gente lo miraba extrañado ya que aun vestía el uniforme policial pero no le importo solo quería ver a su hija.

Es que no podía estar pasando no se explicaba el por qué de todo el sufrimiento, era completamente cruel el destino con él.

Primero su esposa lo deja y ahora su hija cae al hospital, corrió aumentando el paso y se dirigió al ascensor, apretó frenéticamente el botón que indicaba la llegada miro el tablero y ahogo un gruñido ¡Estaba en el piso 7!, no podía esperar tanto, se dirigió resuelto hasta las escaleras y las subió de dos en dos, pediatría estaba en el quinto piso.

Llego y el doctor lo miro con profundo dolor y tristeza.

-Doctor que le ha pasado a mi bebe-. Charlie demando suplicante mirándolo a los ojos.

El médico respiro profundo le tenía tanta estima al policía que tenia en frente, el era valiente era tan buen padre pobre muchacho pensó no se merece esto.

-Charlie debes ser fuerte-.

Charlie ahogo un grito no poda ser cierto que le había pasado a su hija.

EL doctor le hablo con una voz impregnada de tristeza.

-Ella llego hace dos horas aproximadamente la trajeron inconsciente y sin signos vitales, le aplicamos la técnica de reanimación 3 veces nos estábamos rindiendo y declare la hora de su muerte…estuvo clínicamente muerta 1 minuto…

La cara de Charlie era un poema demasiadas emociones indescifrables cubrían su rostro el doctor prosiguió

-...Pasado ese tiempo su corazón volvió a latir, no sabemos lo que le produjo el paro cardiaco ni tampoco porque razón su corazón se detuvo…

El joven miraba bocabierto al doctor su princesa muerta, paro cardiaco, volver a latir las preguntas se acumulaban en su garganta…

-¿ahora está bien verdad?- exclamo preocupado y con esperanza, su corazón volvió a latir no…

-Si se podría decir…- Dudo -ella aun no despierta, pero no sabemos el real daño sufrido o si tiene otra herida de gravedad, su cuerpo se encuentra bien es como si estuviera durmiendo, ahora sus signos vitales son completamente normales lo cual es muy extraño ya que hace solo dos horas sufrió un paro.

-...Cuando llego aquí el nivel de adrenalina en su sangre era capaz de matar a dos caballos no entiendo cómo pudo sobreponerse a eso y estar con los niveles tan normales... -.

El doctor lo miro unos segundos y Charlie le pregunto.

-Saben que fue lo que sucedió cual fue el accidente que ocurrió la directora no quiso decírmelo por teléfono-.

El doctor lo miro con el ceño fruncido y le dijo lentamente

-Lo único que sabemos es que la Maestra Daniella estaba con ella al momento del accidente, ella a balbuceadas cosas insensatas pero lo que no ha parado de repetir es que ella no quería golpearla-.

Charlie rugió

-Se atrevió a golpearla- exclamo con odio, como se le ocurría a esa maldita víbora levantarle la mano a su hija, la iba matar nadie le hacía daño a bella.

El doctor se revolvió incomodo y se paso la mano por el pelo nervioso.

-Charlie a Daniella le trituraron el brazo derecho le quedo inutilizable, tiene cortes profundos que abarcan desde el hombro hasta su muñeca, a ella la trajeron a tiempo perdió demasiada sangre y sus cortes , por dios parecían ellos por un animal hambriento y ella aun no se recupera del shock pareciera que ha perdido completamente la cordura, para serte sincero creo que lo que ataco a Daniella Winred es lo que causo que Isabella haya caído en este estado tal vez se asusto demasiado…-

Charlie paro de escuchar Oh por Dios es que nunca se iba a cavar, el era el ejemplo de la mala fortuna, primero Renée se largaba a recorrer el mundo dejándolo solo con una bebe ( eso era lo único que le agradecía), después tuvo que bancarse a todo ese maldito pueblo de mierda para salir adelante y poder darle un hogar a su razón de existir y cuando pensó que la vida le sonríe su hija debe presenciar como su maestra es herida por algún animal o otra cosa que no sabía lo que era.

Que había hecho en otra vida para que atrajera la mala fortuna, porque la vida se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir y arrastrar a su pequeño tesoro con el aun sufrimiento innecesario. Ella no se merecía esto, necesitaba a una familia completa no una rota.

El mundo estaba empeñado a que ellos sufrieran…

* * *

Hola a todas como están espero que bien aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste Bella tiene 4 no dos como dije que le iba a poner creo que era demasiado pequeña como para dos años así que quedo con cuatro espero que les guste

Yy muchas gracias a quien me dejaron sus comentarios casi llore cuando los vi muchas gracias enserio me hace feliz que les haya agradado asi que dejo el respectivo agradecimiento a todas las que me escribieron… espero que me digan que si les gusto o si me quieren asesinar o mandar a los vulturis o algo asi ooo pobre Charlie y Bella

Nos vemos tratare de subir el próximo en una semana o talves en menos va a depender de la aceptación jijoojj ya me voy Nos leemosssss

**Atte **

**Ann Arabani**


End file.
